


It's A Christmas Movie

by endlessnightlock (Endlessnightlock)



Series: One Night Stands (aka One-Shot Collection) [14]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Movies, Comedy, F/M, Humor, and those who do not, arguing over Christmas movies, basically there are two kinds of people in this world, guess which one's which?, those who enjoy Will Ferrell as Buddy the Elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endlessnightlock/pseuds/endlessnightlock
Summary: The tags explain it all ;).
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Series: One Night Stands (aka One-Shot Collection) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001196
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	It's A Christmas Movie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MegaAuLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaAuLover/gifts).



> Based on a Tumblr prompt from Mega-aulover, my sweet friend who is a Christmas Elf herself, I think, and much preferable to Will Ferrell, lmao.
> 
> "Kissing In The Rain And Getting Soaked Before Running Inside Laughing"

“I’m not-” my words break off into laughter as Peeta plants wet, sloppy kisses on my cheek. “Stop that!” I manage to get out, squirming in his grasp. His arms are like solid granite, though, so I’m stuck until he decides to let go. “You are not going to get me to agree with you this way!”

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” he says, rubbing his nose against my cheek. My boyfriend has an entire arsenal of cuddly behavior he keeps in his back pocket for occasions like this when we’re both being stubborn. “I can be very persuasive when I need to be.”

“But I hate that movie so much,” I moan, trying to keep a straight face under his assault.

“You’ve never even watched it all the way through,” Peeta pouts, “It’s a Christmas classic!”

“It’s stupid!”

“Now you’re just being mean, Katniss,” he says.

I fix a scowl on my face, but when I open my mouth to retort, a fat raindrop lands on my nose with a giant plop, startling me. “It’s raining!” I say as hundreds of water droplets begin speckling my head and shoulders.

Peeta laughs- kind of manically, I might add. 

He knows he’s got me where he wants me. 

“I’m not letting you go anywhere until you take that back,” he says, those darn rock-hard arms of his holding me in place against his chest. We are getting soaked. “Elf is the perfect Christmas movie.”

“Peeta-“

“Say it, and I’ll make it worth your while,” he tells me softly. 

I frown up at Peeta. I can already tell his hair will be a crazy, puffy mess when it dries- and it serves him right for being so tyrannical.

I don’t want to give in- Will Ferrel in that tiny green costume is horrific, but that might be my sort-of phobia of really tall men talking. What can I say; they freak me out.

As the seconds' pass, I’m getting wetter and wetter. Not only that, Peeta’s piqued my interest with his bribery, so I give in, sort of.

“Elf is a… it's a Christmas movie.” I manage, proud that I didn't shudder at the images of those tights-covered legs that flashed inside my head.

Peeta frowns.

”Take it or leave it, Mellark.”

”Fine,” he laughs. ”I’ll take it.”

Even though I’m getting soaked and I’m freezing, he’s so adorable I can’t help kissing him, the big dork. ”Now come on, ” I say, laughing despite myself. ”I want warm clothes, and you need to tell me more about how you’re going to reward me.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
